Desamor
by Mf.Blues
Summary: Mimi tiene un 'crush' con Taichi, pero él está en una etapa gris en su vida, ya no es el mismo chico despreocupado y bromista que era. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué cambio? ¿Podrá Mimi atravesar la barrera de piedra en que se ha encerrado el chico? O tal vez la mejor opción sea darse por vencida...
1. Ascensor

**Desamor**

 **I. Ascensor**

Solo faltaba un minuto...50 segundos...40...30...20...

\- Bien chicos, la clase ha terminado, son libres hasta el lunes.

¡Al fin!

Taichi tomó todas sus cosas, se despidió animadamente de sus compañeros de salón y salió tranquilamente hacia el ascensor. Las malditas 'clases formativas' que había impuesto la universidad ese año lo estaban matando, perdía 3 horas cada viernes por la tarde a causa de ellas. No podía esperar más a llegar a su casa y tumbarse en su sofá a descansar después de la larga semana que había tenido.

Lllegó al pequeño grupo de gente que esperaba que el ascensor llegue al 7mo piso, en el que estaban, y reconoció la rubia cabellera de Yamato.

\- Matt! Hey! ¿Que tal? No sabía que también estabas en estas clases infernales.

El rubio resopndió a su caluroso saludo y platicaron hasta que se abrieron las puertas del elevador.

Una vez dentro, se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos pretendiendo despejarse del estrés de las clases. Sin embargo, una voz aguda lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¡Esperad!

Una de las chicas que estaban dentro, colocó un brazo entre las puertas que se estaban cerrando, éstas se abrieron de inmediato y la dueña de la voz chillona pudo entrar. Una chica delgada, alta para ser un chica, pero de todas maneras a Taichi le llegaba a mitad del hombro a penas, bastante arreglada y mona. Todos en el ascensor la reconocieron: era Mimi, la representante estudiantil de la facultad de artes. Nadie relevante para Taichi, quien se dispuso a recostar la cabeza y descansar la vista hasta llegar al primer piso.

De repente, en el 5to piso, el ascensor se detuvo, al parecer más estudiantes subirían en ese piso. Lo último que quería Tai era pasar cinco pisos apretujado con un montón de desconocidos. En cuando empezaron a abrirse las puertas, avanzó hacia ellas, tirando de Yamatto y empujando a la chica de la voz chillona hacia la entrada, simulando que el ascensor a estaba lleno y no cabía más gente.

Los estudiantes que esperaban subir al ascensor quedaron decepcionados al ver que su ascensor estaba en el límite de carga de personas.

-Eeeh! El fondo está vacío - exclamó un chico- dejadnos entrar!

Taichi pasó por delante de la representante estudiantil, empujandola contra la pared del ascensor, con el fin de bloquear aún más el acceso.

-Nooo, amigo, ves mal. Está lleno, lo siento. No hay espacio. Hasta luego, buenas tardes.- Respondió Taichi atropelladamente presionando una y otra vez el botón de cerrardo.

Algunas chicas en el ascensor rieron ante la actitud del moreno y éste, aliviado, volvió al fondo del ascensor.

-¡Que malo eres!- Exclamó Mimí mirándo hacia arriba con reproche y sin esperar respuesta, volvió a su conversación con la chica que le había abierto la puerta.

Taichi quiso replicar, pero al ver como la chica había vuelto a sus asuntos, quedó con la palabra en la boca y no hizo más que mirarla fijamente como si no comprendiera su reacción, inevitablemente su mirada quedó en ella más de la cuenta detallando su finos rasgos.

Aquella fue la primera vez que ella le dirigió la palabra y la primera vez que captó su atención.

Al llegar al primer piso, la castaña salió la primera.

Tan pronto como desapareció, también lo hizo de su mente.

Después de todo, solo era una chica bonita de las miles que conocía.

* * *

Después de 3 años sin escribir, he vuelto, por lo menos mientras esté de vacaciones.

Tengo ya escrito el 2do cap, pero no pienso subirlo hasta tener el 3ro listo. Si quieren que lo suba, dejad review, que me animará un montón a seguir escribiendo *wink*wink*


	2. Prejuicios

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Desamor**

 **II. Prejuicios**

Era la quinta vez en el día que el chico del ascensor se le colaba en la mente. ¡Maldita sea! No es como si nunca antes hubiera reparado en aquel moreno. Era uno de los que más destacaba de la clase, bastante bromista, coqueto cuando tenía público femenino, extrovertido, decía lo que pensaba sin importarle ganarse enemigos o herir a nadie. Todo un personaje. Pero lo último que buscaba ella en esos momentos era complicarse la vida enamorándose de un idiota que tenía toda la pinta de ser un rompecorazones. Además, a veces parecía que el ego se le subía hasta las nubes, parecía sentirse por encima de todo el mundo y cuando eso pasaba, Mimi decidía que le resultaba insoportable. Así que no, de ninguna manera podía atraerle ese chico.

No, no y ¡no!

Decidió que se lo sacaría de la cabeza a como dé lugar. Lo bueno era que solo lo vería una vez a la semana, lo cual le facilitaba muchísimo el trabajo. Apresuró el paso para poder llegar a tiempo a la clase inaugural de salud básica, otro curso que la universidad había impuesto ese año dada la alta tasa de mortalidad juvenil que había en el estado.

\- Bueno chicos, ya os expliqué como se coloca todo para el ECG, cuando se lo hayan hecho a cada uno de ustedes, me llaman.

Mimi entró al laboratorio que habían ambientado como aula, observó al chico rubio, Yamato, poniéndose la camisa sentado sobre la camilla.

-Bueno, ¿quien será el siguiente?¿Tú, guapa?- un chico pelirrojo que estaba a lado de una máquina extraña se dirigió a Mimi, quien negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

-Quiero terminar esto cuanto antes, así que el siguiente seré yo.- Respondió Taichi desabotonándose la camisa blanca que llevaba encima.

-Bueno, vale.

Dos chicas hicieron que Tai se tumbara sobre la camilla. Dos más le remangaron el borde del pantalón. Los cuatro estudiantes empezaron a limpiar con gasa y alcohol el dorso de sus muñecas y el interior de sus tobillos, acto seguido, le echaron gel en aquellas zonas y colocaron ventosas con correas. El pelirrojo colocó 6 ventosas en el pecho del chico, asegurándose de que cada una esté en el sitio correcto.

Cada uno seguía con lo suyo; pero Mimi notó algo raro: en cada correa había una letra, L o R, supuso que se referirían a 'left' y 'right' y habían colocado al revés las de las muñecas. Se debatía en comunicarselo al pelirrojo o no, podía ser un error de ella o las letras significar otra cosa. Inconscientemente había fruncido el ceño y, en su afán de ver mejor las letras de cada correa, se había acercado más de lo necesario hacia Tai.

-Parece que la representante de artes también quiere ayudar, ¿o mi pecho te resulta así de interesante?

Mimí se alejó sonrojada, no había notado cuanto se había acercado al chico hasta que su voz le sonó demasiado cercana; lo último que quería era que pensaran que se había quedado absorta mirándo el torso del chico.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió enfurruñada- solo...c-creo que han colocado las correas mal.

Ayudó a colocarlas bien bajo la mirada divertida del chico, y el resto de la clase transcurrió con total normalidad.

* * *

Sábado otra vez, la semana se había pasado volando. Llegaba tarde a las clases formativas del sábado. Frunció el ceño, así que ahora lo vería no solo una, sino dos veces a la semana. Una el primer dia de la semana y la otra el sábado. ¡Vaya suerte tenía!

Entró al salón y se sentó sigilosamente en la primera carpeta que vio vacía, el profesor ya había dado por iniciada la clase.

-Hoy necesito que hagais grupos de 5, elegid bien porque sereis grupo hasta fin de curso.

Maldita sea, ¿cómo iba a elegir a sus compañeros si no conocía a nadie en esa condenada clase?

El único chico que conocía ahí era a Matt, era lo más cercano que tenia a un amigo en ese lugar. Volteó a mirarlo disimuladamente para ver si ya tenia grupo; pero alguien más se le adelantó:

-Eh, Mimi, ¿tienes grupo? Nos falta un integrante.

Al parecer Tai habia notado que ella no tenía grupo, y le había preguntado antes que Yamato si queria formar parte de su grupo.

Mimí lo miró extrañada, prácticamente eran desconocidos ¿estaba siendo amable con ella? Las muestras de amabilidad eran algo que rara vez presenciaba desde que habia regresado de EEUU a Japón. Y era aun más raro teniendo en cuenta que ese gesto venía de él precisamente, un chico que parecía tener complejo de superioridad con todo el mundo, que hacía las bromas más pesadas y ridiculizaba incluso a sus mejores amigos cada vez que podía; o al menos esa era la impresión que tenía Mimí de él. Alternó la mirada entre él y Yamatto y él y finalmente, aceptó.

Le presentaron al resto del grupo: Sora, una chica pelirroja que Mimi ya conocía de vista y de quien habia pensado que era novia de Taichi, pero resultó que sólo eran amigos cercanos. El cuarto integrante era Izzi, un chico tranquilo que tenia la fama de dar las mejores fiestas de la facultad de ingeniería, razón por la que era del círculo íntimo de Taichi y Yamato.

El profesor recibió las hojas con los integrantes de cada grupo, dejó trabajo pendiente para la semana siguiente y antes de dar por finalizada la clase anunció el festival que realizaba cada año la facultad de artes.

\- Y ya que tenemos aquí a la delegada general de Artes, pueden comprar las entradas con ella, recuerden que hay descuento del 10% hasta el próximo viernes.

-Mimí, yo quiero dos- Sora fue la primera en colaborar con el evento, hecho que hizo que le cayera aún mejor a Mimi.

-A mi también dame una- habló Izzi- por nada del mundo me pierdo la maravilla de festival que organizan ustedes cada año.

Mimi decidió de inmediato que Izzi también le caia bien. Luego volteo a mirar interrogante a Matt.

-No tienes ni que preguntarlo, sabes que siempre te compro las entradas.- Mimí le sonrió en respuesta.

Solo faltaba una persona.

\- Taichi, ¿tú no quieres entrada?

El moreno saco su billetera y se llevó la mano a la nuca mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto.

-Solo tengo para pagarte con esto.- dijo mientras sacaba un billete de gran valor- ¿tienes cambio?

Mimi hizo un puchero.

-No. Comprate algo y cuando tengas efectivo para pagarme, me avisas.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

El fin de semana había pasado volando, el lunes las clases formativas habían sido canceladas, así que Mimi había podido aprovechar ese tiempo para terminar de organizar los últimos detalles para el festival y para vender más entradas.

Eran las 11am cuando terminó de vender las entradas que estaban previstas para pre-venta, era hora de volver a casa. Tomó el ascensor, llegó a la planta baja y salió del edificio, caminó hacia la entrada lateral de la universidad mientras sacaba el móvil para hablar con otro de los encargados de organizar el festival.

Cuando terminó de hablar, siguió repasando lo que faltaba hacer mientras caminaba distraida con el móvil en la mano. De pronto, alguien por detrás de ella, estiró la mano y tiró del móvil. Mimí soltó un grito de sorpresa y se aferró al móvil con fuerza, hsta que vio el rostro de su atacante.

-Ah, eres tú.

-Pero podría haber sido cualquiera, guarda el móvil.

-Por aquí no roban.-dijo ella con convicción.

-Eso crees, ¿qué pasaba si no era yo y era un verdadero ladrón?- prengutó Taichi como reprochándole.

-Ya te dije que por aquí no roban.- aseguró ella como quien ha caminado toda su vida por esas calles.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- siguió él dispuesto a ganar ese debate.

Siguieron caminando por aquella calle, casi sin darse cuenta que ambos iban en la misma dirección.

-Porque es una calle muy transitada, no se atreverían a robarme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que alguien saldría en tu ayuda? Por muy transitada que esté, la gente no se atreve a enfrentarse a un ladrón. Y no veo a ningún policia cerca.

Mimi lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba no tener la razón, mucho más ante él, por lo que cambió de tema.

-Te he traido la entrada, es la última con precio de pre-venta ¿esta vez si traes el dinero exacto?

Taichi sacó su cartera del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, abrió y le enseñó el interior con un único billete.

-Si tienes suficiente para darme cambio, te pago ahora mismo.

Mimi lo miró con una mueca de disgusto. O era el mismo billete de la vez pasada o el chico tenía tanto dinero que solo andaba con billetes de ese valor.

-Pues no. Más te vale que cambies ese billete y cuando tengas uno de menor valor, me avisas.

-Ayyy- se quejó el chico suspirando- es que me olvido de cambiarlo a billetes de menor valor. Hazme recordar, háblame, tienes mi número, ¿no?

La chica asintió.

-Pues ya está, dame la entrada- dijo tomándo el rectángulo de cartón, que era la entrada, de sus manos- y me hablas para recordarme que cambie el billete y te page.

A Mimi se le había quitado el habla ante la naturalidad con que la trataba el chico, definitivamente era muy diferente a la impresion que ella tenía de él. No pudo negarse.

-Bueno, yo voy por esta calle.

-Parece que aquí nos separamos, no te olvides de hablarme para lo del billete.

Mimí sonrió.

-De acuerdo, te hablo luego. Adiós.

Cruzó la calle para seguir su camino, cuando lo perdió de vista una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Definitivamente le caía bien. ¿Por qué había tenido tan mala imagen de él? No era tan antipático como pensó que era. Luego una duda se clavó en su mente, ¿por qué habría insistido tanto en que ella le hable? A lo mejor se estaba haciendo un mundo de algo simple, pero por otro lado... no. Debía dejar de pensar al respecto.

* * *

Muchas gracias a B. Astoria de Slytherin, Guest, Lovemichi y Bladlhig por sus reviews! Me suben un montón el ánimo para escribir 3

Aquí tienen el 2do cap, contadme, ¿que tal os pareció?¿Malo, regular o terrible? ¿Se estará haciendo Mimi falsas ilusiones?¿Le gusta a Tai o no?¿Llegará en algún momento a gustarle?


End file.
